Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a control method for an image forming apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image forming apparatus typified by a multifunctional peripheral (MFP) tends to consume more power during normal use. On the other hand, in order to meet international regulations such as International Energy Star, Blue Angel, and energy-using product (EuP) Lot 6, information equipment typified by an image forming apparatus needs to shift automatically to a power saving state if a function thereof is not used for a predetermined time period or longer.
Generally, when an apparatus shifts to a power saving state, a power supply of the entire apparatus is not actually turned off. In the power saving state, the apparatus is in a kind of standby state, so that a memory of a controller remains powered-on. Moreover, when an image forming apparatus shifts to a power saving state, not only a memory of a controller, but also a network and a facsimile apparatus often remain powered-on. Accordingly, the image forming apparatus can receive a job from a remote host and a facsimile message even in the power saving state.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-108862 discusses that a network connectable peripheral device shifts to a power saving state if a network packet is not received for a certain time period.
However, the international regulations tend to have tougher requirements for power saving year by year. For example, according to EuP Lot 6, a power consumption amount in a standby mode corresponding to a power saving state should be reduced to 0.5 W or less from year 2012. Thus, if an image forming apparatus does not perform any operation for a certain time period, a shutdown thereof can be effective from a power-saving standpoint instead of shifting to a power saving state. However, if the image forming apparatus is once shut down, activation processing needs to be performed from the beginning so that the image forming apparatus becomes usable again. This processing causes a problem of a long activation time.